more than average
by shajira
Summary: Sakura has this stupid hatred towards the ambereyed boy next door who always ruins her day. But a certain incident changed this hatred to something…opposite. Could her more than average neighbor become a love next door? read and find out!




By: Shajira

A/N: ehehe, eow guyzz! I've been out for almost three weeks and I hope this one will make up for the lost time! I tried my best to come up with a great chapter for BECAUSE OF YOU, which I just posted, and I hope you enjoy!

By the way, if you wanna know more about the songs I'm using, just go look in my homepage and you'll have a dance video for this one I'm using right now.

Summary:

Sakura has this stupid hatred towards the amber-eyed boy next door who always ruins her day. But a certain incident changed this hatred to something…opposite. Could her more than average neighbor become a love next door?

Disclaimers: You know the drill. I don't own CCS, My Humps and Average Joe. Period.

-------OoO-------

_What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside your trunk?_

_I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk_

_Get you love_

_Drunk off my hump_

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump_

_My hump, my hump, my hump_

_My lovely little lumps_

_(Check it out)_

"Gee, Syao, why don't cha join us? Come on, it's fun!"

Syaoran just shook his head at his cousin Mei Lin's direction. His friends are over his place and when they always are, it's party time. NO matter what time it is.

He noticed Eriol, his all-time best friend, over the terrace and it looks like his waiting or looking for someone. Syaoran shrugged and stood beside him. "What's up?"

"See those two ladies coming?" he asked with a mysterious glint in his azure eyes.

Syaoran and some of his friends are living in the same condominium building. His unit is located in the second floor and he could clearly see the arrival of two intriguing ladies: Tomoyo Daidouji, the amethyst-eyed occupant of the door next to Eriol's, and Sakura Kinomoto, the emerald-eyed goddess next door.

Syaoran smiled.

--

Sakura slightly frowned seeing her best friend looking so excited. She looked at where Tomoyo's looking at and knew exactly why. Their neighbors are waving and smiling at them. If Tomoyo's smiling so sweetly to Eriol Hiiragizawa, then she made it clear to Syaoran Li that she wasn't a bit happy seeing him.

"Come on, Tomoyo. We still have lots of things to do."

It didn't take long for them to reach her unit which is thankfully in the second floor of the building. Sakura glared at the room next door when she heard loud music from inside **again**.

"Agh! I hate him! I HATE him! I hate HIM! I HATE HIM! So much!" she muttered over and over again once in the comfort of her place.

"Chill, Saks, Syaoran isn't that bad."

"Syaoran? SYAORAN? Since when did you reach first-name basis?" she questioned her best friend with a raised brow.

Tomoyo flushed hearing her question. "As I was saying, they are a nice bunch of people. Especially Eri, he is so swe—"

"ERI?" Sakura asked again cutting her. "You know, you shouldn't keep secrets from your best friend. So spill the beans, Moyo."

"Sakura…"

"Hmmm?'

"Best friend…"

"Yeah?"

"Cousin…"

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "What?"

"Eriol's my boyfriend."

"THAT Eriol?"

Tomoyo nodded like a love-sick teenager. "I love him and he loves me."

Sakura just sighed then smiled. After all, she isn't mad at Eriol. "Just make sure you really love each other."

Tomoyo just looked at her as if it wasn't Sakura talking. Then hell broke loose. "Oh, you're the best, Saku-chan!" she squealed.

Sakura giggled. "How does it feel to be in love?'

Tomoyo's expression turned dreamy. "I don't know…It's unexplainable…It's...It's…"

"You know, there is strong evidence that suggests that love is nothing more than a series of chemical reactions."

That made Tomoyo eye her. "The semester just ended, Sakura. Give yourself a break. Lock all your school stuff in your closet."

Sakura laughed. "I'm not kidding. I've uncovered the scientific facts about that maddening mystery---love."

"Okay," Tomoyo said slowly. "How can you explain me always wanting to be with Eriol?"

"The hormone **testosterone** increases, making you want to be with your honey all the time."

"I always daydream about him---"

"You can't sleep, can't eat, and you'd rather daydream all day and night about your lovey, right? You have the brain chemical **norepinephrine** to thank for that."

"Explain the mad beating of my heart."

"Norepinephrine, the same hormone that makes you jump to your feet in an emergency, also leaves you slightly sweaty, and makes your heart pound three times faster when you're in love."

"Still have some scientific facts to say?" Tomoyo inquired dryly.

"You feel warm, giddy, energetic, and romantic, thanks to elevated levels of the neurotransmitter **dopamine**. Because of this chemical cocktail in your head, your pupils get bigger, which is called dilation, and blood flows to your cheeks, in translation, blush, which gives you the sensation of butterflies in your stomach."

Tomoyo just shook her head helplessly. "I really can't understand how your brain works. And why don't you believe in love? You can't say you got your heart broken coz you never got a crush. At least, that's what I know."

"Tomoyo, dear, love is like firing a pistol straight to your heart. And crush means pounding a hammer to your head."

"Is that what science says?"

"No, that's what Sakura Kinomoto says."

"Smart."

"I know."

The two girls laughed at the conversation they're having. "So, tell me, why do you hate Syaoran so much?"

At that, Sakura frowned. She can never forget the first time she met her neighbor, Syaoran Li.

She just moved in to her new place three months ago and was enjoying the tranquility it was giving her when all of a sudden she heard loud noises coming from the room next door. Obviously, her neighbor was holding a party. At first, she decided to ignore it but as the music got louder, her temper got higher.

She opened her room door and went straight to her neighbor. She knocked for what seemed like eternity but no one obviously heard. So she started to pound and bang on the door. When at last somebody opened it, she was horrified to see huge black dog running towards her. And she thought that was her end.

"You know the reason, Tomoyo," she dryly answered.

Her best friend just giggled. "But Syaoran already apologized. Anyways, I gotta go. I still have to talk to Eriol. His team is joining this rocking dance competition tonight."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to wish Syaoran luck for you just want me to send him over to personally get his good luck kiss?"

"You do just that, Daidouji, and you won't be seeing your darling Eriol ever again."

"Ciao, cousin!" she said laughing.

Sakura just shook he head when the door closed. She can't help but think over the conversation they just had.

Why does she hate Syaoran Li?

'Oh god, oh god…' she thought when she felt herself blush. 'Stupid **dopamine**.'

Let's see, a few weeks after she moved in and almost died, and oh yeah, and after she swore to hell the amber-eyed boy next door, she met his dog, Bruce, again outside her door.

Despite her apprehension, she squatted in front of the dog that was wagging its tail. She wondered on how the hell he had gotten out if its master's door was closed. Thinking that something is wrong, she went to Syaorn's door and surprisingly it opened.

With the dog trailing behind her, she tiptoed inside the unit. For a guy, he sure has a clean place and a **green** one for that. She heard a commotion from the bathroom and that got her alarmed. She was about to get out when Bruce made unnecessary noises.

"Bruce, cut it out," came that oh so suave voice.

Sakura was frozen to the spot when Syaoran Li stepped out of the bathroom. He looked like he had just taken a shower with only a towel wrapped around his tapered waist. She placed her hand on her mouth to keep herself from screaming and not to make it obvious that he just made her jaw dropped.

'Oh my god, oh my GOD, OH MY GOD.'

When she realized what she's doing and was still staring at him, she turned on her back and marched out of his place. She didn't care if he has to march out too in that attire just to follow her.

That day changed her life. Every time they meet, whether it be in the building, in school or just plain anywhere, he always smiles at her. The moment she sees his smiling face, all thought of her hating him are gone. The only thing she could think of is the sight she saw inside his unit. Broad shoulders, broad chest, taut hips, flat stomach, nice abs, nice legs. Yummy.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. He's driving her crazy!

But then, her stupid pumping organ began talking to her.

'There's a sudden drop in the amount of serotonin, the neurotransmitter or the brain's messenger responsible for keeping you sane. No wonder you'rte starting to act crazy in love! Oh, amore!'

"Shut up, heart!"

-----OoO-----

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!"

"What?" she asked when Tomoyo barged in that night.

"They won! They won!"

"Huh?"

Tomoyo giggled. She pulled Sakura outside her unit. "Eriol and the gang won in the dance competition."

"Oh," she just exclaimed as she let herself go on with the flow. Good thing Sakura wore something nice. Because when they reached the parking lot of the building, it was filled with may people mostly from school celebrating the victory of Syaoran and Eriol's dance group.

"Tomoyo," Eriol greeted his girlfriend with amiss which made her giggle. Then he turned and smiled at Sakura. "Good thing you decided to come."

Sakura smiled in return. "Congratz."

"Did you hear that, Syaoran? She said congratulations!" he shouted over his back that made Sakura's eyes widened. He's calling his best friend!

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my---'

'Want to know what hormone---'

'SHUT UP!'

Syaoran smiled at her when he reached them. "Thanks and I highly believed that you wishing me luck helped us win."

Sakura shot a look at Tomoyo who just smiled at her.

"But I really think it's better if you just came to me and gave me a good luck kiss."

"What?"

She looked at Tomoyo again who's shaking her head no and raising her hands in defense.

Syaoran chuckled seeing her reaction. "Can I talk to you?"

"You're already talking to me."

"In private."

"Yeah, with just the two of you," Eriol said; smiling ever so innocently. "That's why we're leaving you two alone."

"Bye, Saku. Good luck, Syao!"

Sakura wanna run but her stupid feet won't even make one single step. And that only leaves her to look at Syaoran's intense amber eyes. She cleared her throat. "What do you want?"

"Why do you hate me so?"

Great. That same question again.

"You know the reason."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Syaoran sighed. "Is it the encounter with Bruce?"

"Which one?" she asked before she could even think. 'Stupid!' She looked away trying to hide her blush.

Syaoran bit back a smile. "Look, I really don't want to get in your bad side. And I'm sorry for every wrong thing Bruce and I have done in the past. Peace?"

Just easy as that? "Yeah. Okay, apology accepted." Why does it feel so odd saying that? 'It's because I'm not in my own self!'

"How about a smile?"

'Pretty demanding, huh?'

Sakura smiled.

He smiled.

"So, does this mean we're friends?" Sakura asked when he took her hand and lead to where Tomoyo is.

"No."

"What?"

"Just wait here and watch."

Before she could even ask again, the people on the dance floor made room for Syaoran and his team mates. Music began rolling again. A little hip and jolly one at that.

You should watch this, Sakura. It's so cute," Tomoyo told her as she holds unto her video cam. "This isn't their winning piece, by the way. Syaoran kinda picked this one and choreographed for the girl he liked."

'He already liked somebody else?" she asked as she felt herself wanna cry. She just felt her world started to crumble. But why?

'Because you love him. With only his smile and the special attention he's giving you, he managed to capture your heart.'

Maybe her heart is right this time. She loved Syaoran Li but she can never have him. And that thought only hurt more.

Now she knows why falling in love is dying a sweet torture.

"Okay, listen up, guys. This dance number is for that little missy in the corner, Miss Sakura Kinomoto."

Girls started to cheer wildly but Sakura didn't hear any of it. She was busy swallowing in her first heartache.

--

**Hey girl! What's up!**

**You know I pulled your buff**

**And I had enough**

**of all the frontin' games**

**You got me goin' insane**

**Stop try'na mess with my brain**

**So are you down or not?**

**Can I hit your spot?**

Syaoran prayed to God that with this dance number his Cherry Blossom would realize that he wasn't just playing with her. That he'd been in love with her the first time he saw her muttering the words "I'm dead" with his dog busily licking her face.

**I know you want this too**

**So why you frontin' boo?**

**So let's just make this clear**

**You know you want this here**

Sakura felt a nudge on her rib. It was from Tomoyo who's been busy knocking some sense into her. "What?"

**She's playin' hard to get**

**Like a shit does a stain**

**See I just wanna talk to you**

**Girl I wanna know your name**

"Are you paying attention? This one's for you!"

Sakura, with widened eyes, looked at Syaoran do his thing. He was looking straight at her with that oh so brain-numbing smile of his. But what was that in his eyes? Uncertainty? Hope?

Love?

**And I say...**

**Hey girl why can't you just love me?**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**I know I'm just your average joe**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**But if you take some time to get to know me**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**So what's your name**

**Hi my name is joe**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

Syaoran started advancing to Sakura, letting his teammates do their part. He can't waste any more time or else he would explode.

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na**

"Sakura?"

"Y-yeah?"

He looked straight into her emerald orbs and what she saw in his amber ones is indeed…love.

**We're hot! Y-Not**

**So show me wachu you got**

**Stop wastin' my time**

**I gotta make you mine**

"You asked me if making peace with you meant us being friends but I said no," He said breathlessly, "I don't want to be only your friend. I…I want to be more than that."

Will I take him? Will I take the chance of loving someone like him?

**'Cause you're one of a kind**

**Oh God give me a sign**

**Stop playin' hard to get**

**I wanna make you sweat**

"I want to be the one who'll catch you when you trip or when Bruce lunged at you. I want to be the shoulder for you to rest on if you're tired. I want to be someone who'll give and share your laughter and be the one to ease your burdens. I want to be there to wipe your tears away and someone who'll hug you when you're cold. I want---"

"Why?"

Syaoran just looked at her. Every unspoken word is expressed by his eyes.

"Why would you like to take such roles in my life?"

"Because you mean the world to me…"

**Until you're soakin' wet**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**A day you won't forget**

**So just forget the rest**

**When you can have the best**

"No, erase that. YOU are my world. I love you, Sakura."

"You…love me…" she whispered breathlessly.

**She's playin' hard to get**

**Like a shit does a stain**

**(Uh-huh what's up**

**Why play these stupid games?)**

**See I just wanna talk to you**

**Girl I wanna know your name**

**(Hey girl stop playin'**

**Listen up to what I'm sayin')**

"I know you hated my guts but please don't blame me for falling in love with you; it was never my intention. But if you're starting to fall for me too or if I could have a chance in one tiny spot in your heart, then blame me all you want because that's what I've been wishing since the day I met you."

"Call it anything. Love at first sight, if that's what you want. But I know this is true…this is real. I've been trying to reach you but you were always busy, studying, hating me…I can't seemed to find the right time to approach you coz you're always…"

"Playing hard to get?" she continued. Yeah, she should take this chance.

**And I say...**

**Hey girl why can't you just love me?**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**I know I'm just your average joe**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**But if you take some time to get to know me**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**So what's your name**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**Hi my name is joe**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

He just stared at her which earned him whole-hearted laugh from Sakura and chance to gaze at her twinkling emerald gems.

"Say it," she commanded.

"I love you."

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

"And I love you, too."

Hearing that, he quickly surrounded her in his arms. "Yeah, you're pretty hard to get, my love."

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na**

She just laughed at him. "Average joe? Hardly, little wolf. You know you're way more than that."

**Oh baby don't you stop!**

**That's when her panties dropped**

**She got me kinda shocked**

**Her whole world I rocked**

Much to everyone's pleasure and Tomoyo's glee, Syaoran claimed her lips to seal their love. He wanted the whole world to know that Sakura and Syaorn belong to one another. Average or more than that.

**It was kinda hard to tell**

**But now she's under my spell**

**I see it in her eyes**

**that she is satisfied**

Sakura was in dazed. Her hormones are working overtime. If she only knew that love is way better that science, she should have grabbed the chance a long time ago. With Syaoran, of course. She could never think of any other man.

"Dance with me?"

"Gladly."

**And now she doesn't hide**

**what she's feelin' inside**

**No reason to fight it girl**

**You know you like it girl**

**And I say...**

**Hey girl why can't you just love me?**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**I know I'm just your average joe**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**But if you take some time to get to know me**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**So what's your name**

**Hi my name is joe**

**(Uh-huh, uh-huh)**

And now Sakura is happy with her more than average love next door.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She just smiled for her eyes spoke it all.

**Na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**(Just wanna talk to you)**

**Na na na na na na**

**('Cause I ain't no average joe)**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na**

-------OoO------

END

-------OoO-----

Wehehe, how was that? Pretty long for a one-shot but at least I made a new story!

Thank you so much to those who have read my fics and still supporting Because of You, American Beauty, and Memories of Destiny. I love y all guyzzz!

Whacha waitin' for? Go on and review, ahehehe

Mwahuggzzz,

SHAJIRA


End file.
